The proximity effect parameters are specific numerical inputs to control an arbitrary Proximity-Effect correction software. This satisfies high Critical Dimension control “CD-control” requirements (depending on actual International Technology Roadmap for Semiconductors ITRS from International SEMATECH) as well as to compensate pattern bias in the Mask and/or Direct-Write working with Gaussian and/or Shaped beam in connection with the subsequent technology steps (development, etching, etc.).
Many methods have been proposed for the determination of the proximity parameters reflecting various effectiveness. In addition to the proximity effect a fogging effect occurs simultaneously in a electron beam lithographic system. There are several publications, which deal with the proximity effect correction.
The article “Optimum PEC Conditions Under Resist Heating Effect Reduction for 90 nm Node Mask Writing”; disclosed in Proc. SPIE, Vol. 4889, Part Two, pp 792-799 (paper No. 86), show the problem of 50 kV e-beam writing causing critical dimension (CD) change, resist heating and proximity effect. This experimental method is used for determination of the proximity input-parameters in the mask making process using large area matrices of proximity-corrected test patterns written under various conditions with discrete step-by-step individually changed proximity parameters. The optimal parameter set is then determined from direct measurements on these test patterns where the pattern deformation effects are minimal. The experiment and also the pattern evaluation is highly time consuming. Because of the large number of possible combinations of the input parameters, the method is limited to only 2 Gaussian approximation of the resulting PSF. This method is massively used in the mask production.
The article in Microelectronic Engineering 5 (1986) 141-159; North Holland with the title “Determination of the Proximity Parameters in Electron Beam Lithography Using Doughnut-Structures”. The test structures, used to determine the parameters for a correction function, are doughnuts. This method offers a straightforward technique for determining the proximity parameters from an array of exposed donuts by means of optical microscopy. This method is not sensitive enough to achieve CD control with an e-beam and not suitable for high-resolution patterning EBL methods.
In the article “Point Exposure Distribution Measurements for Proximity Correction Electron Beam Lithography on a sub-100 nm Scale”; in J. Vac. Sci. Technol. B 5(1), January/February 1987 a single point/pixel is exposed in a wide range of doses and the diameters of the patterns measured and the results directly approximated by Gaussian functions. The method is applicable for special high-contrast resist only (i.e. insensitive to changes in development rate effects), needs high-resolution measurement technique (SEM) and also additional processes (“lift-off” or deposition coatings of patterns). This method may not be applicable to the commercially used Chemically Amplified Resists (CAR). With the point exposure method using extremely high doses, acid diffusion effect may outweigh the true nature of the proximity effect [Z. Cui, Ph.D. Prewett, “Proximity Correction of Chemically Amplified Resists for Electron Beam Lithography” Microelectronic Engineering 41/42 (1998) 183-186].
The article “Determination of Proximity Effect Parameters in Electron-Beam Lithography” in J. Appl. Phys. 68 (12), 15. December 1990, discloses a empirical method for determining the proximity parameters in electron-beam lithography from rectangular array of mesh patterns from which, after the processing proximity parameters should be retrieved by means of light-optical inspection. A test pattern to be measured is used to determine the proximity effect parameters. This method is not suitable for the contemporary conventional high-resolution production e-beam lithography.
In some publications the fogging effect is considered as well. The article “Fogging Effect Consideration in Mask Process at 50 KeV E-Beam Systems” shows a suggestion to reduce the fogging effect in high voltage electron e-beam systems.